Of Asgard and Midgard
by RedRainStar
Summary: Is he really incapable of sincerity?... Tales from the lives of Loki and Thor, set during their time on Asgard and Midgard. Inspired and pretty much run on questions and answers on the lokidemandsyourasks and questioningofthor blogs on tumblr. Will occasionally branch out into other Avengers.


GIFTS

**Inspiration: Comments and replies to questions on lokidemandsyourasks, specifically Loki's rely saying he wished to own a black jaguar….**

**Reason: Because I****'****m a sad fan girl and I like bromance guys.**

"What say you brother?"

Loki stared down at the cardboard box that his brother had plonked rather exuberantly on his lap as he'd bounded into the "cage" that morning. The god examined it curiously as he folded over the corner of his book, but didn't let the emotion show. That'd make Thor _far _too please.

"I _would_ say something if I knew what it was." He announced finally. Thor's face screwed up in delight.

"Then you must open it! You will be pleased!"

"Will I?" Loki replied smoothly, although there was something inside him that felt almost childlike; the excitement was building. It reminded him of when-

Loki pushed the thought aside as Thor sat down on the edge of his bed. "I _know _you will like it. Open it, quickly."

Loki forced out a sigh-he had to work on making his sighs sound uninterested-, discarded his novel and pulled back the paper flaps.

The contents made the Silvertounge lost for words.

Yellow eyes as bright as the golden Asgardian palaces and fur as black as the twilight heavens; lean, muscled, ready to strike, but so small, so fragile, so tender. Loki, unable to communicated for one of the few times in his life, absorbed the sight of his very own feline.

"She's-" He reached into the box and lifted the bundle into his lap. Thor moved the box out of the way and joined his brother in admiring the kitten as she blinked in the light of her new surroundings.

"Do you like her?"

Loki looked up at his brother. "How- How did you know I desired a feline? And a jaguar of all things, have you-"

"JARVIS might have given me information that lead me to find your realm…" Thor admitted sheepishly. Loki gave an exasperated sigh.

"You've been reading my blog again! Do you know how much I despise you Thor?"

"Does it not please you? I brought you what you wished for, did I not?" Thor demanded. The darker haired man glanced down at the jaguar pawing the bed covers curiously. His hand slowly reached out and his fingertips brushed the warm fur around her neck.

"I- You- You can not win my affection with presents." He said quietly.

"I wasn't trying to."

Loki let his shoulders drop and Thor could have sworn the faintest smile flitted across his lips as he redirected the kitten away from the edge of the bed. "I should hope not. Because I won't accept bribery."

"I know you won't. Tell me, what will you call her?"

Loki paused for a moment, then smirked. "I think Ashild would suit her well."

"Ashild?" Thor laughed. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Do you not approve? Though I care not if you do."

"Nay, not that!" Thor raised his hands defensively. "But- Battle God?"

"It will grow to suit her in time, I warrant," Loki smirked, and Thor gave a laugh.

"I suppose we shall see." He stood up, and Loki's gaze followed him.

"Thor," (Here the Thunder God turned to face him.) "Where did you acquire a _jaguar _from? I- wasn't expecting one, I thought Midgardians coveted them as a species in danger."

Thor nodded knowingly. "Well, all I shall say is that Stark has his ways."

"I should've known." Loki shook his head and moved the newly christened Ashild to a pile of blankets at the end of the bed. Ruffling her head fur, he watched her settle down into her 'nest', and for the first time in a long time, Thor saw something resembling affection.

It only pained him to see it wasn't for him.

"Tell Stark-" Loki paused, taking a deep breath, choosing his word carefully so that it wouldn't sound incriminating. "Tell Stark his pains have not gone unnoticed."

Thor made his way to the door. "I shall do so brother."

And it was only as the blond left that Loki noticed the other Avengers watching, crowded a little way away from the window, curiously watching his interactions (Stark seemingly especially). Natasha asked Thor something as he joined them, and smiled at his response. Stark attempted a casual thumbs-up in Loki's direction.

Out of the emotions of anger and amusement that came to him, Loki chose amusement, rolled over with Ashild in his hands, and ignored the world for a while.

**For anyone (like, probably most people!) who don't know this, thre is a Ask Loki/Ask Thor blog on tumblr, and I, like the silly fan girl I am, follow it. And someone on this blog asked Loki what kind of cat he likes best, to which he replied, "A black jaguar. Maybe I should ask Stark for one." Soon afterwards, he began to talk of "Ashild", the jaguar that Thor had gotten him. So I accepted this as headcanon and started wondering what Loki's reaction would be to receiving her. Therefore, this spawned. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and there will be more every time something new and interesting appears.**

**Please R and R! Red xxx **


End file.
